ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Neo
Transformers: Neo is an American cartoon animated television series based on the Transformers franchise. Its airs on Discovery Family an year after Robots in Disguise (2015 TV Series) ended. Synopsis TBA... = Characters = Autobots Main Autobots * Optimus Prime: ???. He transforms into an Western Star 4900 Phantom Custom semi-truck. * Bumblebee: ???. He transforms into an Volkswagen New Beetle. * Ratchet: ???. He transforms into an Ford E450 ambulance. * Wheeljack: ???. He transforms into an Lancia Stratos HF. * Powerglide: ???. He transforms into an A-10 Thunderbolt II. Elite Guards * Impactor: The leader of the Elite Guards, * Windcharger: * Overhaul: * Swerve: * Depth Charge: * Elita-One: * Rodimus: Wreckers * Springer: * Cliffjumper: * Prowl: * Sky Shadown: * Arcee: * Freeway: * Roadbuster: * Hound: Dinobots * Grimlock: ???. He transforms into an Techno-Organic Tyrannosaurus-Rex. * Slug: ???. He transforms into an Techno-Organic Triceratops. * Swoop: ???. He transforms into an Techno-Organic Ptreadactyl. * Sludge: ???. She transforms into an Techno-Organic Brachiosaurus. * Snarl: ???. He transforms into an Techno-Organic Stegosaurus. Aerialbots * Jetfire: The leader of the Aerialbots and Powerglide's old friend, he is an great aerial expert and an great leader that he loves so much, he can be a bit overprotective of his teammates sometimes. He transforms into an F-22 Raptor. Voiced by Troy Baker. * Air Raid: An rash and young warrior who loves surprises, he sometimes can be a bit reckless the way he dives out of nowhere in the skies. He has only one real goal in life: to have fun which he enjoying the whole time. He transforms into an F-15 Eagle. Voiced by . * Nightcruz: An female Aerialbot member who sometimes act like "the big sister" of the team, she also have a crush on Jetfire. She transforms into an UI-4054 Aurora. Voiced by . * Star Cloud: The brain of the team, he would uses strategy before going into combat against the enemies. He transforms into an Dassault Rafale. Voiced by . * Strafe: The second-in-command of the Aerialbots, he is a really nice guy, one of the kindest, gentlest mechanoids that you could ever meet, he is a bit of a screw-loose when it come of fighting the enemies. He transforms into an LET L-13 Blaník. Voiced by . * Superion: The combine form of the Aerialbots, thanks to all five Aerialbots, he fly really, really, REALLY fasts and quickly defeats enemies while in the skies above. Voiced by . Protectobots * Hot Spot: ???. He transforms into an Mitsubishi Fuso fire engine. * Medix: ???. He transforms into an Emergency SUV. * Searchlight: ???. She transforms into an Bell 204/205 rescue helicopter. * Waverider: ???. He transforms into an Submarine. * Nightbeat: ???. He transforms into an Police modified Cadillac CTS-V. * Hoist: ???. He transforms into an Toyota Hilux tow truck. * Defensor: Technobots * Scattershot: ???. As a triple changer, he transforms into an Space Shuttle & an Artillery Cannon. * Blurr: ???. He transforms into an Futuristic Race Car. * Override: ???. She transforms into an Futurisitc Speedbike. * Eagle Eye: ???. He transforms into an Futuristic Fighter Jet. * Drillhorn: ???. He transforms into an Futuristic Drill Tank. * Computron: Buildbots * Wedge: ???. He transforms into an Bulldozer. * Scoop: ???. He transforms into an Front-end Loader. * Paylord: ???. He transforms into an Dump Truck. * Grapple: ???. He transforms into an Crane Truck. * Quickmix: ???. He transforms into an Concrete Mixer Truck. * Longrack: ???. He transforms into an Excavator. * Landfile: Railbots * Rail Spike: ???. He transforms into an JR East Shinkansen bullet train. * Midnight Expess: ???. He transforms into an BNSF intermodal freight train. * Rapid Run: ???. He transforms into an Virgin Trains British Rail Class 87. * Powertrain: ???. He transforms into an Transperth B-series train. * Steamhammer: ???. He transforms into an 4-8-8-4 Union Pacific Big Boys. * Rail Racer: Maximals * Leobreaker: ???. He transforms into an Techno-Organic Lion. * Cheetor: ???. He transforms into an Techno-Organic Cheetah. * Rattrap: ???. He transforms into an Techno-Organic Rat. * Rhinox: ???. He transforms into an Techno-Organic Rhinoceros. * Cybershark: ???. He transforms into an Techno-Organic Sawshark. * Airazor: ???. She transforms into an Techno-Organic Peregrine Falcon. Primes * Prima: ???. Other Autobots * Ultra Magnus: * Sentinel Prime: * Primus: * * Decepticons Main Decepticons * Megatron: The leader of the Decepticons, Megatron is nothing but ruthless, shameless, cruel, deadly, dangerous, power hungry, and pure evil as well incredible strength and intelligence. He seek to conquer Cybertron with an iron fist. But, after arriving on Earth, he vow to take over the planet, he also see Optimus as his ultimate rival. As a triple changer, he transforms into an MIA2 Abrams main battle tank & an F-117 Nighthawk. Voiced by Frank Wlker. * Starscream: The second-in-command of the Decepticons, unlike the other incarnations of himself, Starscream never thought of betraying Megatron, he can sometimes be a bit of a coward and a bit of an smartmouth. He transforms into an F-15 Eagle. Voiced by . * Soundwave: The Decepticons' Communications Officer, who is dangerous loyal to Megatron and an expert at hacking. He summons his troops from his chest to do his dirty works, Soundwave also have a photographic memory. As a triple changer, he transforms into an Satellite & an SUV. Voiced by Frank Welker. ** Rumble: One of Soundwave's minions, he is able to create earthquakes and possibly to be the powerhouse. He transforms from an Microcassette deck to an robot. Voiced by . ** Laserbeak: Soundwave's pet bird-like robot who serve as the eyes and ears. He transforms from an Microcassette deck to an falcon. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. ** Frenzy: One of Soundwave's minions, he is a bit crazy, who has great martial arts skills after watching some martial arts movies, he is able to fly in robot form. He transforms from an Microcassette deck to an robot. Voiced by . * Bonecrusher: ???. He transforms into an TOS-1 Buratino multiple rocket launcher. * Ro-Tor: ???. He transforms into an Advanced Attack Helicopter. Insecticons * Shrapnel: ???. He transforms into an Stag Beetle. * Buzzsaw: ???. He transforms into an Wasp. * Jetstorm: ???. He transforms into an Dragonfly. * Bombshell: ???. He transforms into an Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle. * Kickback: ???. He transforms into an Grasshopper. Vehicons * Strika: ???. She transforms into an Cybertronian Assault Tank. * Blastcharge: ???. He transforms into an Cybertronian Rocket Launcher. * Lockdown: ???. He transforms into an Cybertronian Muscle Car. * Lugnut: ???. He transforms into an Cybertronian Stealth Bomber. * Obsidian: ???. He transforms into an Cybertronian Helicopter. Constructicons * Scrapper: ???. He transforms into an Wheeled Front-end Loader. * Mixmaster: ???. He transforms into an Concrete Mixer Truck. * Demolishor: ???. He transforms into an Excavator. * Long Haul: ???. He transforms into an Dump Truck. * Hook: ???. He transforms into an Crane Truck. * Skipjack: ???. He transforms into an Bulldozer. * Devastator: Combaticons * Onslaught: The leader of the Combaticons who is an genius when it come with military strategy. He can be really ticked off when his plans are not going right. He transforms into an Astros II MLRS. Voiced by . * Swindle: ???. He transforms into an FMC XR311. * Windburn: ???. She transforms into an Bell CH-146 Griffon * Tankor: ???. He transforms into an TOS-1. * Backblast: ???. He transforms into an Space Shuttle. * Bruticus: Stunticons * Motormaster: The Stunticons' leader who commands his troops in fears rather than respects, he vow to become "the King of the Road" after defeating Optimus Prime, but, he know that Megatron would destroy him first. He transforms into an Peterbilt 379 semi-trailer truck. Voiced by . * * * * * Menasor: Seacons * Snaptrap: ???. He transforms into an Techno-Organic Snapping Turtle. * Razorclaw: ???. He transforms into an Techno-Organic King Carb. * Hammerstrike: ???. He transforms into an Techno-Organic Hammerhard Shark. * Tentakill: ???. He transforms into an Techno-Organic Squid. * Overbite: ???. Hhe transforms into an Techno-Organic Shark. * Piranacon: Predacons * Rampage: ???. He transforms into an Techno-Organic Tiger. * Divebomb: ???. He transforms into an Techno-Organic Bald Eagle. * Headstrong: ???. He transforms into an Techno-Organic Rhinoceros. * Tantrum: ???. He transforms into an Techno-Organic Bull. * Cruellock: ???. He transforms into an Techno-Organic Velociraptor. * Predaking: Other Decepticons * Humans * Other Transformers * Unicron (Voiced by ): ???. He transforms into an Planet. Episodes Season 1 Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers US Category:Transformers series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows